1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting sucker, and more particularly to a mounting sucker with a threaded device to increase suction force.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, in one known arrangement, a suction pad (80) is integrally formed with a suction dome (81) to which other structures, such as cabinets, selves, towel hanger etc. can be attached. The suction pad (80) is typically made of a resilient material such as PVC and is slightly dome-shaped so that when the suction pad (80) is pressed into contact with smooth surfaces, its inherent resilience causes the central part to draw away from the smooth surfaces, thereby creating a partial vacuum between the suction pad (80) and the surface. Such a mounting means has a fatal disadvantage in that only a limited amount of resilience can be built into the design so that only weak fixing force can be obtained.
Another known mounting means, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, comprises a suction pad (90) as described above which is actuated by a lever (93) and cam arrangement (94). One end of the lever (93) is attached to a pulling means (931) for drawing the suction pad (90) away from the wall. The pulling means (931) projects through an intermediate member (91), whose center is raised away from suction pad (90). The lever (93) has a fulcrum part which bears against the intermediate member (91). When the end of lever (93) is pressed down, the lever (93) rotates about the fulcrum and the pulling means (931) pulls the center of the suction pad (90) away from the smooth surface. This design has the additional advantage that the amount of the pull which can be obtained is not dependent upon the material of which suction pad (90) is made. Further, as the lever (93) presses the intermediate member (91) down, the intermediate member (91) forces the circumference of the suction pad (90) into closer contact with the smooth surface thereby giving a better seal.
There are, however, two problems with this known arrangement. In particular, the lever arrangement is complex to produce, relatively unsightly and may only be used to apply one level of force to the suction pad.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional mounting means.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a mounting sucker that is firmly securable on a smooth surface but easily operated.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.